Frigid Heart
by ASnowQueen
Summary: It's a month after the Great Thaw. Winter has melted into spring. Elsa and Anna have never been closer. Elsas reign as queen has lead Arendelle into a long and prosperous time of peace. Soon, Elsa finds that the warmth of summer can be found in the most unexpected people and she falls for them without hesitation. But, some hearts stay frigid and cold forever.
1. Chapter 1- Realization

****I do not in any way own Frozen or any of its characters. All of the characters and martial's used in its story belong to Disney and their studios. **

**a/n at the end of this chapter.**

**Chapter 1- Realization**

Elsa awoke to the warmth of sunshine falling over her closed eye lids through her window frame.

She slowly blinked opened her eyes, instinctively squeezing them shut again when blight light was the first thing to greet her.

Elsa slowly let out a low moan as she stretched, winching when her sore muscles screamed in protest. Ever since a week after The Great Thaw a month prior, Elsa had started to train with a sword and her powers. Hoping to get better at them so she could better protect Arendelle...and Anna.

Elsa rolled over to her left and was met with a soft warm heat. She slowly opened her eyes and was met with Annas sleeping face, her hair in a wild mess around her.

Elsa let out a small chuckle as she quietly raised a hand and tucked some of the loose flying hairs gently back behind Annas ear. Her younger sister shifted slightly in her sleep from Elsa's action, but didn't wake, softly mumbling a name as she settled back down into her pillow.

Elsa felt her breath hitch as she recognized that name.

_Her_ name. 

Elsa felt her heart beat quicken, like it always did when the strawberry blonde princess said her name. The queen of Arendelle felt a blush tint her cheeks and the temperature drop in the room as her sister shifted even closer. Elsa took in a shaky breath as Anna snaked an arm over Elsa's stomach and nestled the top of her head into the crook of Elsa's neck, her cheek resting in Elsa's chest.

Elsa let out a slow shallow breath, _alright calm down,_ a voice demanded inside her head, _there's no way she knows what she's doing. _

But Elsa couldn't help but hope.

The older women gently wrapped an arm around Annas waist, pulling the younger slightly closer, as she shifted to rest her chin atop her head.

From here Elsa could smell Annas sweet summery sent. It was a mix between cool fresh water, over laid with the smell of sunlight on grass. Elsa took in as much of her sisters smell as possible, never knowing if this would be the last time she would ever be able to hold her baby sister.

Ever since the Great Thaw, Elsa had made sure to never shut Anna out again. Elsa door was always open and she made sure to have breakfast, lunch and dinner with Anna. Even if she was in the middle of an important meeting, she would stop it and hold it off for later of the next day, stating she had to be with her sister.

Her council members have accepted it since she coldly told one of them that her sister would always come first after they had tried telling her that Anna could wait or eat alone.

Even now it made her angry.

_How dare they think Anna deserved to ever be alone again. After everything, Jerg had the courage to say that?! _Elsalet it a calming breath. Willing for the snow that was starting to fall gently atop the sisters shared blanket to go away hoping it wouldn't wake Anna.

It didn't help.

Anna let out a muffled yawn, stretching out her legs below the covers her head still resting on Elsa's chest.

" Mornin' Els."

Elsa felt a smile speed across her face, something she had noticed had become easier for only Anna to do,"Morning. Do we usually sleep this long?"

Anna pulled her head back and plopped it back onto her pillow bringing her hand sleepily to her chest, "Me yes, you...", she stretched or a hand and gently poked Elsa on the top of her nose, "No!"

Elsa let out a giggle," Well when I sleep next to someone who sound like Sven snoring I'm not surprised I couldn't get any sleep!"

Annas mouth dropped open her face becoming playfully defensive,"What I do not!"

Elsa smiled,"Yes you do!"

A playful gleam came to Annas eye at her sisters refusal to deny what she had said. Elsa swallowed as Anna slowly raised her self off the bed, supporting herself on her hands and knees as she started to crawl on top of Elsa.

Elsa didn't stop her.

"What a-are you doing, Anna?" Elsa asked nervously.

Anna arched an eyebrow as she looked down from where she was straddling her sister, a thigh on either side of her hips,"Am I making you nervous Elsa?"

Elsa slowly shook her head, knowing that her wide eyes and exasperation less face betrayed her.

Anna let out a light hearted giggle as she reached out a hand and ran it through Elsa's loose blonde hair. Elsa felt a shiver run down her spine at the action, her heart skipping a beat at the melodic sound of Annas laugh.

Oh, what she would do to be the person to make Anna laugh like that everyday for the rest of their lives.

But Elsa knew she was being selfish. And she couldn't help it. She just got her sister back a month ago and she didn't think she would ever be ready to let her go.

She never would.

Looking up at Anna, the way the warm sunlight caught every strand of her sisters fiery red hair, and the way the light danced off of her sun kissed skin only made Elsa love her that much more.

She loved her _so_ much.

"You look beautiful." Elsa whispered softly as she rested her hands gently on Annas bare thighs, one on either side of her.

Elsa clenched her teeth as Anna shifted slightly on top oh her, a blush speeding across Annas cheeks and neck. The younger quickly averted her gaze as she tucked some invisible hairs behind her ear.

Annas was nervous.

Elsa and learned a lot about her sister in the past month: the way she played with her hair and rambled on a and on when ever she was nervous, the way she could make anyone laugh and smile. The way the people _loved_ her.

When ever her and Anna went for a walk around the village the people just gravitated toward her. They seemed compelled, to Elsa, to just want to be a part of the warmth her sister was always to willing to share.

_They all love her, _Elsa thought, _and they all fear me. _

Elsa knew the people had a great deal of respect toward her and some sort of aspect of love, but still, she couldn't shack the nagging feeling that they still were afraid of her and her powers.

Elsa was jolted from her thoughts by Anna moving on top of her again, this time she leaned down bringing her face closer to Elsa's.

Elsa held her breath willing the heat that was slowly building between her legs to go away. She wasn't naive enough to not know what that feeling was or the feeling when ever her pulse quickened or cheeks darkened with a blush whenever Anna talked or so much as looked at her.

Elsa just wished it was different.

Annas face was now just inches above Elsa's own, the older of the two shrinking back into her pillow afraid of what would happen next.

"You look beautifuller." Anna whispered softly and gave Elsa a quick kiss on the cheek.

Elsa was frozen to the spot.

Anna laughed as she pulled back and climbed off of Elsa. Hopping off the bed and walking over to the vanity, where she looked at her self in the mirror.

Quickly plucking up a comb and started to tame the wild red mane atop her head.

All Elsa could do was blink up at the ceiling from where she was still laying stiffly on the bed.

_What just happened!? _Elsa's mind began to over analyze the situation. S_he just called you beautiful and kissed you its a sign! _

_No! _Another voice rose inside her_, she's kissed your cheek before and has called you beautiful. She was just being affectionate. _

Elsa figured the latter voice was probably right.

****Still, didn't stop her heart from hurting with disappointment.

Annas voice broke her from her thoughts,"I'll see you at breakfast Els'!" Then she was gone closing the blue and purple snowflake door quietly behind her.

Elsa just looked after her, feeling her heart ache and tears well up in her eyes at seeing her sister go.

Pushing the heels of her hands into her eyes to try and stop the tears from falling was pointless. They began to fall anyway.

Elsa couldn't help but feel completely alone.

The temperature dropped and snow began to silently fall around the queens bedroom as a new realization was dawned from this past months of experiences and this mornings incident:

Elsa was _in love_ with Anna.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it. Please review and follow! And any ideas would be greatly appreciated. I've had this idea for a story about Elsa and Anna in my head for awhile now and really just want to get it out to you guys.**

**If you want fallow my tumblr for updates and maybe some teasers! ****Aqueenthatisfrozen**

**Enjoy and have a great day!;)**


	2. Chapter 2- Meeting and Training

**Chapter 2- Meetings and Training **

****See chapter 1 for disclaimers.****

**A/N: This is a long chapter. Hope you guys enjoy. **

**Sorry for any miss spellings or grammar iss****ues in this chapter I did my best:/**

**Plus, I have a good handful of OC's in this chapter, sorry if it confuses you. I did my best to explain where they stand in the story. Some of them will be very important later on. **

Elsa tapped her finger precariously on the smooth surface of the mahogany table she currently sat at. I'm

She tried her best at paying attention to what her council members were saying. But, it was becoming harder and harder with each passing minuet.

There was only one thing on her mind. Well, one _person_ on her mind..._Anna_.

The beautiful red head had been occupying her thoughts since earlier this morning. Since the...kiss.

Could she even call it that? It's not like Anna meant for it to mean anything but just a friendly, sisterly gesture. But Elsa couldn't help but hope.

She hoped it meant something. Elsa knew she was just being a hopeless romantic, she was one naturally at heart. Having read every romance novel in the castle library by the time she was 13, some more appropriate then others for someone of that age, but she hadn't cared the slightest.

"Your majesty?"

Halvers booming voice broke her from her thoughts. The queen jerked her head up from where it had been resting on her hand, elbow propped up on the table.

Elsa cleared her throat, "Y-yes, I'm sorry...what was that?" Quickly smoothing out her dress from under the table, trying to compose herself.

Halver let out a warm smile, "Bojurn and I just wanted to know if terms for the shipment of goods going to Corona were agreeable?"

Elsa smiled equally as warm back at the older man, quickly remembering discussing this with the Army General and Arendelle Harbor Mater earlier this week, "Yes, they are agreed upon. Though, I would like to know Coronas response; be it words or returned in goods as soon as possible."

Bojurn bowed his head, "Yes your majesty."

Cletus, a fairly handsome and polite man, stood from his seat at the end of the table from between his uncle Halver and father Burnrik, who were both themselves' the General and Naval Commander of the Arendelle Guard, respectively.

"Your majesty," the young man locked his piercing amber eyes with her own icy blue from the end of the table, "the annual report for the guards and there findings through out their shifts from the past week are in."

Elsa nodded, "Good, deliver them to me in my study later tonight."

Cletus nodded without another word, staring at her for a few more seconds then needed before sitting down. His face growing slightly red.

Elsa couldn't help but roll her eyes, doing her best to hide it from all the snickering men in the room. Elsa wasn't blind nor deaf. She knew the Officer in training had more then friendly feelings for her. But she just didn't look at him in that way.

She remembered when they had been kids, Cletus being a year older, always tried to show off in front of her and Anna before Elsa locked herself away and the accident. Cletus had always tried to be the smartest and strongest of the three. Elsa hadn't realized until she got a few years older that he had always tried harder when she was around.

It hadn't really hit her that Cletus liked her that way until her mother started mentioning that the, "cute military boy was asking for her".

Elsa had turned her nose up at the idea of a boy wanting to talk to her. The fear of potentially hurting him also played a part, but Elsa had begun to realize at that age of 12 that she just didn't _see_ men the way her mother and sister did.

It almost made her heart ache at the thought that Anna looked more at a men then a women.

_I-I mean if she did that wouldn't be so bad! There could have been a chan-. _Elsa's mind came to a screeching halt.

_Wait, what? _Elsa felt panic seize her chest making it harder to breath. _Did I really just think that?!_

"Queen Elsa are you alright?"

Elsa wasn't sure who had asked the question but answered anyway," Y-yes," she cleared her throat, "I'm fine. Please, gentleman continue." She made a sweeping motion across the table allowing anyone to speak up.

The town Mayor, Levian, stood, "This years crop growth has dropped since last year," he paused look slightly nervous, "d-due to the harsh winter we'll need to ask another nation for grain and meats. Anything to help us get by."

Elsa nodded slowly, "Very well," she turned her head to Erik the royal banker, "Will our funds be able to withhold such a arrangement?"

The older mad slipped on his glasses and flipped through a stack of papers in front of him, the sunlight from the windows shining off his bald head," Yes, your Majesty," he looked up, removing his glasses, "It'll be no problem."

Elsa nodded, "Good."

She looked around the room and let her gaze fall on the large stack of papers that sat at her left side on the table.

Papers she had to read and sign.

Elsa sighed. Resting her elbow on the table and pinching the bridge of her nose. She had a long day ahead of her.

The rest of her council talked quietly amongst themselves. Elsa allowed them, her mind wandering to the only thing that she managed to think about besides paper work.

Anna.

Elsa sighed and rubbed her temples. She shouldn't feel like this or even think like this for that matter.

They. Were. Sisters.

_Still,_ Elsa thought, _didn't stop her from climbing on top of you this morning and kissing your cheek._

Elsa smiled like she always did when ever she thought about the kiss. Gods, how she wished Anna had kissed her lips instead. The younger girls lips looked so soft and inviting.

Elsa felt her breath hitch as the vision of Anna on top of her, leaning down with her lips slightly parted, looking at her with a heated gaze.

Elsa felt her heart flutter. In her minds eye, if she just leaned a up a little and tilted her head she could meet Anna halfway-

Elsa felt her mind come to a screeching halt.

_Wait, What!? _

She felt ice prick at her finger tips, threatening to escape.

She sucked in a shacking breath.

She _had_ to get out of there.

The quiet talking between her council members stopped. And all attention in the room was brought to the young Queen at the head of the table.

Elsa felt fear for the first time in what seemed like forever.

Already the temperature in the room was dropping, making the breath of the men surrounding the table that much more visible by each passing second.

Ice began its accent up the walls behind her, her chair had already iced over and the table creaked as frost spread across its surface.

A fine, light snow began to fall.

Elsa felt completely ashamed, two times in one day she had lost control over her powers. Something like this hadn't happened since before the Great Thaw.

Elsa clenched her bare hands into tight fists, hiding them against her body under folded upper arms, "I-I'm sorry gentle men, but the meeting is done for the day."

Elsa quickly rose form the table trying her best to ignore the puzzled looks they gave her, "We'll pick this up next week."

Elsa clenched her teeth, _a queen shouldn't be seen as weak and here you are running like the scared little girl you are!_

Elsa pushed open the door of the Meeting Room and turned, heading straight for the training yard intending on taking her frustrations, on her confused feelings and inability the control her powers, out on something there.

There it would be safe.

Almost seen as acceptable.

"Elsa, wait up!"

The sound of her name, spoken in the sweet, singsongy way only Anna could brought her to a halt. She fought the stiffening sensation that snaked up her spine.

Elsa turned with a genuine smile spreading across her face at the sight of her little sister, " Sorry Anna, I hadn't known you'd be waiting for me after the meeting was over."

Anna beamed, "Of course I'd be waiting!" She threw her arms into the air, exasperated at the thought that the older women would think she wouldn't be waiting, "I'll always wait for you."

Elsa felt a slight blush spread across her cheeks, "Thank you Anna."

Anna smiled.

"I'll always wait for you, too."

Anna let out a light laugh, one similar to the one this morning, "I know you will!" and pulled Elsa into a crushing hug.

Elsa couldn't help but stiffen at the action.

Anna quickly pulled away, "Elsa...what's wrong?"

Elsa looked down at the ground between the two of them, refusing to meet the hurt expression that was more then likely on her sisters beautiful face.

Elsa felt gentle heat envelope her hands as Anna took them in her own. Elsa snapped her head up to look at her sister who's face was only a few inches away from her.

Elsa swallowed hard as she became lost in the beautiful color of teal that was Annas eyes.

_Gods...have they always been that color? And when did she get so many freckles, they're adorable! _From her position_, _Elsa could count the countless freckles that were stitched across her little sister face; currently she was at 22 and had no intentions to stop.

Anna furrowed her brow a little, causing Elsa to lose count and snap her eyes back to Annas own, "Your hands are cold."

Elsa nodded, "Yeah...lets just say that the meeting was stressful."

Anna gave her hands a light squeeze, "Then come on, let's go and un-stressify you!"

Elsa raised and elegant eye brow, "Un-stressify?", letting at a small chuckle at her sister cute adorableness at making up words, "that's...not really a word."

Anna turned around, walking backwards from where she had been in the process of pulling Elsa toward the training yard, "Yeah neither is beautifuller," she gave Elsa an adoring smile, bringing her hand up to her lips; kissing the back of it gently, "but still, that's what you are."

Elsa felt her skin flush from her hair line to the top of her shoulders in a blush. Thankfully, Anna had turned back around before she could notice.

Elsa quickly willed the ice forming along the floor in her wake to go away, followed by a fading blush.

Soon warm sunlight engulfed the two girls as they stepped outside and Elsa, who could control _ice and snow_, fell even more for the _warmth_ that was Anna.

* * *

Anna watched as Elsa and Arendelles Army Commander, Halvor train.

Anna couldn't believe how good Elsa had gotten with a sword or how well the armor she wore looked on her. Anna didn't want to admit it to anyone, especially not herself but her older sister pulled off metal armor quiet well.

The fine metal and leather straps formed well around her sisters feminine curves and was made even more apparent by the frost and ice her sister had added to it. The frost itself seemed to encase the rest of the suit in elaborate, swirling curves of ice. And if one got close enough, witch Anna had since Elsa kept her armor in her office along with her ice sword, you could easily make out every single speck of the frost dust and ice on it. It was _absolutely_ breath taking.

_Just_ _like Elsa. _Anna thought.

Anna abandoned her thoughts now, choosing to focus on the way her sister seemed to just own the training field in front of her. Elsa moved as swiftly as the wind. The Queens frosted mental boots seemed to barly skim the ground as she moved to dodge Halvors blows. Halvor, though he was 42 and served under Elsa and Anns father when he was King, was fit and strong for his age.

Even he was having a hard time keeping up with the young queen.

Anna couldn't help but smile.

She soon got distracted by the way Elsa's ice cape, which was attached to the plates of armor on Elsa's shoulders, seemed to flow around the fight. It seemed to flow, bend and curl along with her sisters movements. _Almost as if it was a part of her, _Anna thought to herself, _then again, _she almost laughed at herself,_ it pretty much is a part of her. She mad it after all. _

A female grunt of frustration brought Annas attention back to the training session in front of her. She watched as Elsa slightly stumbled in one of her swings, a large arch that could have one her the bout with her Commander, but instead was easily blocked.

Anna gasped as the bear of a man easily blocked one of Elsa's blows, intended for his helmeted head and warped one of his armored arms around the Queens waist, yanking her easily off her feet and depositing her ungraciously onto the ground.

Anna leapt off of the fence she had been sitting on and ran toward her sister who was being helped up back onto her feet by the Army Commander.

"Elsa, are you alright?!" Anna asked as she rushed to her sisters side. "Did he hurt you?"

Elsa let out a laugh as she took off her helmet, shacking her head to dislodge her platinum bangs from her sweaty forehead, "Of course not Anna I'm fine!"

Anna blinked, slightly taken aback. Elsa almost sounded happy that she had been knocked to the ground.

_And it wasn't even lightly,_ Anna thought angrily, _I heard the crunch of metal on the ground from across the field! _

"Are you sure you're okay?" Anna asked again. Not at all convinced by her sisters smile.

Elsa turned her head to look at her sister from where she had been discussing the match with Halvor, "Anna please," Elsa's voiced softened, "I'm fine."

Anna pursed her lips, still not convinced.

Elsa let out a light laugh, reaching out her armored hand to rest it on Annas arms, which were folded across her chest, "Believe me Anna I'm fine."

Anna brought her gaze up at the contact. Even though her sisters hand was covered, Anna could still feel the cold that was always apart of her. It wasn't unpleasant, not at all so. To Anna, it was almost warm.

The young Princess always herd people say that Elsa's hands were always cold. Even on days the were scorching hot, Elsa always stayed cool.

Anna smiled, "I know. I believe you," unfolding her arms and taking her sisters hand gently, interlacing their fingers, "I just worry about you."

Elsa smiled back, "Please, you don't ever have to worry about me."

Anna opened her mouth to argue her sisters claim, Elsa was always worth worrying over, but Halvor beat her to it.

"Your majesty, your Highness," the mans deep voice caused both girls to turn, "It's getting late. We should probably get inside and get washed up for dinner."

Elsa nodded, "You're right Halvor, thank you."

Taking the dismissal, the older mad raised his fist, placing it over his heart and bowing his head. His graying hair showing strongly in the sun light. Then he was gone.

Anna watched him go.

"So," Elsa turned her head once the man was gone, "joining me to go get ready for dinner?"

Anna would have loved to go with Elsa and help her get cleaned up, she always loved picking out outfits for her sister. But she had already planned to meet Kristoff.

"I would love too, but," Anna looked anywhere but into her sister icy blue eyes, "I planned to meet up with Kristoff in the stables."

"Oh" Was all Elsa said.

_Oh, that's it? _Anna was a little confused. It sounded to her as if her Elsa was both disappointed and angry.

Her thoughts were almost made certain when Elsa quickly removed her hand from her own.

"Well I guess then," Elsa turned and started walking toward the castle doors, "I'll see you...both at dinner."

Anna furrowed her brows, "Wait, what?!"

But Elsa didn't stop.

"Elsa wait!" Anna yelled as she jogged to catch up to her sister, "What's wrong?"

Elsa shook her head, refusing to acknowledge Anna beside her, instead simply choosing to look straight ahead. The only response Anna got from the older women was a flick of her hand.

There it was again. A queenly sort of dismissal. _Is she really trying to dismiss me like one of out castle servants?!_

Anna stopped, "Okay Elsa, just because you're queen doesn't mean you can completely ignore me."

Elsa had now reached the door. Turning back now to look at her sister with, what seemed to Anna, to be a cold gaze.

"You're right I am the queen and I'm also your sister, so I can choose to ignore you if I wish."

Anna couldn't help but laugh, "Right, I'm your sister too, and you know how persistent I can be."

Anna walked a few steps closer to the doorway Elsa was standing in, "I cannot be ignored forever."

Elsa didn't respond.

Anna noticed as she got closer that Elsa head stiffened. It was even noticeable though she was wearing armor.

"Elsa, please," Anna inched closer, noticing the storm of emotions in her sisters eyes, fearing she'd run, "just tell me-"

Anna was about to grab Elsa's hand in her own, but as she had barely brushed her hand along the mental and leather, Elsa jerked away.

Anna froze.

_Elsa hadn't flinched away from me since the Great Thaw, _Anna thought,_ what's going on? _

"Elsa?" Anna whispered, trying to keep her voice steady and a hurt expression off her face, knowing very well she failed miserably at both.

Elsa abruptly turned away hurrying the rest of the way into the castle, "I have to go."

Anna leapt forward, she wasn't about to have another Coronation scene, where Elsa tries to run away again.

"Elsa please, I'm right here, just-"

As Anna tried to grab at Elsa's hand again Elsa jerked away, harder this time. And as she did she turned, her lip curled slightly in a distasteful snarl, _"Please, enough Anna!"_

Ice erupted between them.

Jagged, pointed, sharp spicks of ice jutted out of the floor. They were pointed away from Elsa as if trying to keep something away. Trying to keep Anna away.

Anna stubbled backwards and fell. Completely shocked. She looked at Elsa and was even more afraid at what she saw.

Elsa was straining at her hands as if she didn't even recognize them as her own. Her eyes her glazed over with fear and unshed tears. Her shoulders were hunched, her arms getting more and more drawn toward her chest.

Anna could tell that Elsa was starting to panic and curl in on herself like she'd used to.

Anna sat up onto her knees, looking past the ice to her sister, "Elsa?"

Elsa snapped her gaze up, her hands pushed under her metaled arms and held tightly against her ribs.

She didn't respond. Instead she inched slowly backwards alway from the ice.

Away from Anna.

Anna felt her something lurch in her chest. She couldn't let her go.

Anna quickly stubbled to her feet, "Elsa it's alright!"

Elsa tripped over the first step to the stairs and fell backwards, her fear filled gaze never leaving Anna.

"Elsa, I'm not mad or scared," Anna tried to find a way around the sharp ice, but to no avail, "we can talk about this!"

Giving up on trying to find a way around the ice wall, seeing as it spread across the entire width of the room, Anna resolved to breaking it down with her boots.

Elsa's eyes widened. And she quickly got to her feet and fled up the stairs as Anna finished with breaking the ice.

"Elsa!" Anna called after her.

Either the older girl didn't hear in her haste to get away or if she chose to bluntly ignore her again.

It was probably the later.

Elsa slipped through the door way to her room and just as Anna reached it the door was slammed in her face.

Anna fell against it, trying desperately to turn the elegant, brass door knob, "Elsa please, you promised no more locked doors!"

Anna heard the distinctive crackle of ice on the other side and realized she hadn't herd the click of a lock.

Elsa had frozen the door shut.

Anna felt tears well up," Please just-"

"Go away, Anna!"

Anna jerked her head back at the cold tone of he sister. It was a tone she hadn't herd since they were little.

Backing away from the door, which was starting to become unbearably cold, Anna called softly:

"I-I'll see you at dinner right?"

No answer.

Annas heart broke.

_She's shutting me out again._

Anna felt a single tear escape as it slid silently down her freckled cheek.

Feeling as if she had done something horribly wrong.

* * *

**A/N: Alright well that was one long chapter.**

**I hadn't intended it to get that long but, I didn't want to split it either. **

**I hoped you guys enjoyed it and I hope to make weekly updates an annual thing. Maybe even multiple updates some weeks. **

**I currently just started Spring Break and hope to have lots of free time to write. **

**Reviews and creative criticism is much appreciated!:) **

**Follow my tumblr for updates at ****aqueenthatisfrozen****.**


	3. Chapter 3- Gloves

****See chapter 1 for disclaimers****

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoy.**

**Chapter 3- Gloves**

* * *

Anna notched another arrow into her bow, aiming at the target across the field and let it go. Anna sighed, as it hit square in the center among the other arrows already buried into the wooden board, "I don't know what to do Kris'."

Kristoff looked up from where he had been rubbing Svens head as the reindeer had his nose buried in the bag of carrots Anna had brought for him, "Well," Kristoff slowly got to his feet, resting his hand on his hip, "have you tried talking to her?"

Anna notched another arrow, lowing it immediately at what the Royal Ice Harvester said, arrow still pulled back, "Of course I did, have you not been listening?"

Without looking Anna readied the bow again and let the arrow go, hitting the target like always.

Kristoffs eyes grew wide, impressed.

"I just," Anna ran a hand through her messy read bangs, her braided pig tails resting over her shoulders, "I don't know what I did. I tried getting her to talk to me all night."

Kristoff nodded slowly, he had already herd this. The princess had come to him in the stables a few hours before asking if he had wanted to watch her practice and if he had wanted to talk. He had expected it to be nothing but just them hanging out as friends. But, instead it turned into Anna venting and rambling about everything that happened yesterday. Ranging from Elsa being happy and smiling one minuet, to being cold and dismissive the next.

Annas voice broke the ice harvester from his thoughts, "I literally stayed outside her bedroom door all night until Gerda told me to go my own room."

Anna sighed as she moved over and sat down next to Sven, who had finished his bag of carrots and was watching the exchange. As she sat down her green hooded cloak settled around her as she wrapped her arms around the reindeers neck, looking for comfort.

Kristoff rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Did you try talking to her at breakfast?"

Anna answered without looking up from where her hand was fiddling with Svens harness around his neck, her gaze locked on her black boots, her voice quiet, "She never showed."

Kristoff sighed softly, kneeling down in front of Anna, resting his hand on her knee, "Why don't you go try and talk to her now."

Anna looked up, her eyes sad, "I mean," Kristoff continued before she could answer, "the worst that could happen is that she might not talk to you."

Anna shook her head, this wasn't what she wanted to hear, "That's what I'm afraid of, Kris'!" She threw her arms up to emphasize her point, getting pointedly to her feet.

"I know but," Kristoff followed her with his gaze, as the red head started to pace, "it wouldn't hurt to try."

Anna ignored him, instead continuing to pace, her green cloak flowing out behind her with every quick turn.

Kristoff got up and moved in front of the red head, placing his hands gently on her shoulders halting her pacing, "Anna," the strawberry blonde looked up at the sound of her name coming softly from her friend, "You never know, she just might come around."

Anna sighed, not completely convinced, "I guess. Wouldn't hurt to try."

The clock tower in the center of Arendelle went off, marking the hour.

It was noon.

Anna suddenly got an idea, "Maybe," she moved away and started to collect her things, "Maybe Elsa hasn't eaten lunch yet."

Kristoff knew where she was going with this, "A nice quiet lunch could be nice for you too."

Anna smiled, "Exactly!"

Kristoff couldn't help but smile back, "Go for it!"

Anna finished picking up her bow and the few arrows that were scattered on the ground, "Thanks for listening Kristoff!" She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and then was gone.

Kristoff watched as she moved quickly toward the castle, holding her bow in hand and unclasping her quiver from across her back. Her dark brown, breached clad legs carrying her nimbly across the hard packed earth.

Kristoff felt Sven come up beside him. The reindeer let out a snort and nudged him in the young princess's direction.

Kristoff sighed, "No buddy," he rubbed his best friends head, "she needs to do this on her own."

Sven gave him a knowing look, not believing him.

Kristoff laughed before lowing his voice to what Anna and Elsa both dubbed as : the 'Sven voice', " I know but," Sven made facial expressions, as if he was actually say it himself, "but she might actually like if you were there."

Kristoff shook his head, "Not today buddy."

Sven snorted. Rolling his eyes.

Kristoff shrugged, "We're just friends, Sven, that's it."

The ice harvester looked one last time in the direction Anna had disappeared, all to eager to go see her sister, "Besides," he turned into the direction of the stables, as realization dawned on him, "She has someone that is clearly more important to her right now."

"And," he sighed feeling disappointment rise in his chest, "that someone will always come first. No matter what."

Sven let out a low bellow, rubbing his head along Krisroffs arm for comfort.

Kristoff felt a sad smile prick at his face as he and his best friend walked silently toward the stables, wishing his fiery red headed friend luck with her sister. Knowing just how cold Elsa could get.

* * *

Anna entered her room, depositing her bow and quiver onto her bed and moving to stand in front of her vanity, checking over her appearance.

Removing her hooded cloak and draping it over the chair beside the vanity table she quickly touched up her make up and considered changing into a dress, but was interrupted by a knock on her door.

Anna turned toward the noise and called out softly, "Who is it?"

"Just me your highness."

It was Kai.

Anna smiled, "Come in, What is it?"

Kai quickly opened the door and bowed his head, "Your sister is asking for your presence in her personal study."

Anna blinked, "R-really?"

Kai nodded, "Yes, your highness."

Anna turned back toward the mirror, watching her own unreadable expression.

I_ wonder what she wants, _a voice asked inside her head,_ probably just to apologize. _

Kai cleared his throat from where he was standing beside the open door, waiting awkwardly for an answer.

Anna shook her head composing herself, wiping her hands on her pants to straighten them out, "Did she say what for?"

Kai shifted from looking over the Princesses choice in clothing, to bringing his gaze back to her face. Hearing how her voice grew quieter as she asked the question, "I'm sorry," Kai gently shook his head, "she did not."

Anna nodded, "Okay, thank you Kai. Tell Elsa that I'll be there shortly."

The royal head servant bowed his head as he backed out of the door and shut it quietly behind him.

Anna felt her heart flutter as she focused back onto her appearance in the mirror admiring the way her black boots and dark brown breaches hugged her legs and the way her green and gold trimmed tunic hugged her torso. The low cut neck line showing off just enough of her chest to be considered acceptable for a crown princess.

Anna considered changing into a dress but thought better of it.

Breaches were more comfortable anyway.

She giggled to herself as she moved toward the door, excited at the fact Elsa had called for her.

* * *

Elsa sighed and got up from her desk where she had been signing and writing out documents all morning trying to distract herself.

Elsa moved in front of the large window at the back of her study directly behind her large desk and directly across from the door.

Locking her hands together behind her back, she waited anxiously for Kai to return with Annas answer to her summons.

_Will she even come? _Elsa wondered.

_I probably scared her off with my out burst last night._ Elsa felt her heart drop. _And I ignored her pleas all night and didn't show up for breakfast this morning. _

It was true. Anna had stayed out side Elsa's door all night until the early hours of the morning when Elsa had herd Gerda coaxing Anna back to own room.

Elsa was surprised Anna had lasted the whole night outside the door. Elsa's uncontrollable emotions caused her to freeze her bed room. Almost like the time after their parents funeral years ago. It had been so cold.

And lonely.

Elsa closed her eyes taking in a deep, shaky breath.

_Why can't I open my doors, especially for you? _Elsa thought. _You probably hate me now. _Elsa then scoffed to herself,_ though I wouldn't blame you._

Elsa moved alway from the windowand quickly skimmed around her desk, trying to block it all out.

She started to pace, ringing her hands together worriedly.

She couldn't help of thinking up the worst possible things Anna could say to her request in her head.

She could see it now: Anna blatantly refusing to see her and dismissing Kai with out another word, never wanting to see Elsa again.

Elsa's erratic pacing was interrupted by a soft knock on her door.

Recognizing it as Kais' knock she softly called out, "Yes, what is it Kai?"

The older man opened the door and bowed his head low, only rising when Elsa bid him to, "I've come to inform you that her highness, Princess Anna, will be here shortly."

Elsa felt a strange sensation in her stomach. It felt as if there were butterfly's trapped inside trying to escape.

Elsa nodded, "T-thank you, Kai."

She rarely stuttered, but it seemed as if she had been doing it more often then not.

Kai bowed his head and left without another word, leaving his queen to her own thoughts.

Thoughts that were plagued with how she was going to apologize to Anna for everything and assure her that nothing was wrong and there was nothing to worry about.

Elsa sighed, _yeah_, she thought, _this whole thing would be easier if things weren't the way they were. _

Elsa felt the temperature drop in the room and tried her best to stop the few snowflakes that began to fall.

She was losing control. Again.

She felt at first fear, then anger rise in her chest. A cold sensation soon followed.

"If only," Elsa spoke softly to herself, "If only I wasn't-if only I didn't..."

She clenched her hands together, bringing them closer against her chest, feeling ice prick at her finger tips and watched as frost began to spread out across the floor from her feet.

Elsa gasped, shocked. She stubbled around her desk and reached for the key that was kept in one of her top compartments under some old documents.

Quickly she grabbed it and knelt down to one of the most bottom set of drawers and fiddled with the lock. Her hands were shacking.

Out of frustration she quickly froze the lock instead and yanked the drawer open. Revealing it to be full of gloves.

She pulled out the first pair her eyes fell on, it was an identical teal set she had worn at her coronation. The actual set incomplete due to Elsa losing one in the mountains and Anna having kept the other.

She felt sadness rise in her chest. She knew if she put these gloves on Anna would be angry.

Anna always got angry. Even if the gloves were simply mentioned, her little sister got upset.

But what was she suppose to do? She wasn't strong enough to keep control by herself. She _needed_ them.

Elsa lifted the gloves away from the countless other pairs she could have chose from and slammed the drawer shut.

Setting the teal gloves on top of her desk, that was now covered with a fine layer of frost and snow, she just stood there and starred down at them. Not completely sure if she wanted to do this.

The young queen nearly jumped out of her skin as a knock sounded on the door and a slightly nervous voice sounded on the other side, "Elsa, it's me Anna."

Elsa froze, _Oh no_ _Anna_.

Her icy blue gaze shot around the room taking in her snow covered desk, chair and documents. Willing it to go away, only for it to start snowing again, even worse this time, as the door handle to her study started to turn.

Elsa immediately panicked.

Shooting her hand out she sent a cold blast of ice toward the door freezing the lock shut.

The door handle shook a little as Anna probably came the realization that it was locked.

"Elsa," the red heads voice was muffled by the door, "are you okay? The door's locked."

But Elsa wasn't listening her gaze was starring, unfocused, at the gloves. Snow swirling around, the queen whole stood are the edge of her desk. A slight icy wind knocking a few papers from the desk.

This broke the queen from her stupor.

Her choice was made as she quickly shoved her hands into the gloves. The familiar feeling of the fabric enveloping her hands gave her immense comfort and the snow stopped falling and melted. The icy breeze died away.

She let out the breath she had not been aware she had been holding.

And flicked her hand into the direction of the door, unfreezing the lock.

"It's okay Anna. Come in." Elsa called as she moved quickly around her office.

Picking up the few scattered papers that her outburst had blown around the room, she felt ashamed.

Anna quietly entered, looking nervously around the room, "W-why was the door locked?"

Elsa turned to face her desk shifting the papers back into place among the rest. Upon Annas question she froze, "It was?"

Elsa hoped she sounded more clueless and surprised then guilty.

Elsa herd Anna shut the door and take a few steps farther into the office, "Yeah it was."

Elsa jumped as she felt a warm hand rest on her upper back, between her shoulder blades. Snapping her head around she was met by the startled gaze teal gaze of her sister.

"I'm sorry." Was all Elsa said.

Anna blinked, tilting her head, "Sorry for what?"

Elsa swallowed the lump in her throat, "For last night," then shifting her gaze around the room, "and for everything else."

Anna shrugged, smiling warmly, "Don't worry about it. I'm sure you're stressed and everything."

Elsa moved around her sister, keeping her gloved hands out if sight.

"It's not alright, Anna"

She turned her back to face Anna again, keeping her hands behind her, "I was way out of line and ran away, like I always do, before I could explain myself."

Anna let out a soft giggle shrugging her shoulders carelessly as she made her way over to her sister who stood only a few feet away. Closing the distance between them Anna embraced Elsa wrapping her arms around the older woman's neck.

Elsa froze.

She awkwardly brought one arm around and patted Annas back not sure on what to do. Afraid she might take it to far.

Anna pulled out of the hug her eyes glued to Elsa's face, her eyebrows knitted together with a look of confusion.

The younger girls hands dropped to rest on Elsa's bare shoulders.

Elsa felt her breath hitch at the sudden skin on skin contact. This caused the queens gaze to drop from her sisters, afraid to look into this beautiful teals anymore, and for the first time, Elsa got a good look at what Anna was wearing.

Tight breaches hugged her thighs, boots that sat about an inch below her knees only served to heighten her long, slim legs. Elsa felt her mouth grow dry as her gaze wondered upward and flittered across a form fitting green and gold bodice. It had a white under shirt that that came down to Annas elbows and had a low cut neck line.

Elsa's eyes caught the subtle view of clever the shirt revealed and her knees grew slightly weak.

She was broken out of her trance by Annas quiet voice, "Elsa?"

Elsa's gaze snapped up.

Annas cheeks were tinted pink and she quickly cleared her throat as she tucked some loose hairs behind her ear, "I-I called your name, like, three times, but you didn't answer."

Anna shifted, "You, uh, you just starred."

Elsa could have sworn her heart stopped beating, _she saw you staring._

Elsa thanked the gods for the gloves that covered her hands. Ice pricked at her finger tips and she could feel it spreading across the length of her hands. It was painful.

Elsa's face contorted with pain, and she couldn't help but let out a whimper, shifting her hands behind her back.

Anna inclined her head, trying to look past Elsa at her hands but Elsa turned her body away, keeping her hands out of sight.

Anna wouldn't have any of it.

"Elsa," Anna held out her hand, almost demandingly in a way, "let me see your hands."

Elsa shook her head and took as steps back, frost being left where she had once stood.

Anna glanced down at it for a split second then she lunged forward, reaching around Elsa and pulling her hands out from behind her.

Anna gasped at what she saw covering her sisters beautiful hands, "Gloves! Elsa, wha- why?!"

Elsa wretched her hands away, hissing in pain, "Because, I-"

Anna gently took her hands again, Elsa didn't protest, to afraid to move from the fear of causing them to throb anymore from pain.

Anna had her fingers wrapped gently around the end of Elsa's gloves, but she froze, as if waiting for permission.

Elsa brought her gaze up from where she had been staring blankly at Annas hands resting on her own. Waiting for the completely and utter disappointment she would feel in herself once Anna removed the gloves, knowing very well what waited underneath.

It had happened countless of times when she was younger. She knew the throbbing and painful feeling all to well.

"Elsa." Anna whispered her name softly.

Elsa felt her eyes prick with tears.

_What's wrong with me?_

Anna moved slightly closer, "I'm going to take your gloves off now, okay?"

Elsa nodded shakily. The lump of emotion in her throat was to much. If she even tried to utter a word, her careful control she still held over her emotions would break.

She would break.

_I'm a monster..._

Elsa hung her head, at the same time she felt Anna slowly removing the gloves.

She wished she could apologize to her little sister for what she was about to see. She didn't even what to see it herself.

As Anna slowly, but surly, removed each of Elsa's fingers from the stiff frozen fabric of the gloves that she despised so much and as the piece of fabric fell to the floor, Anna gasped.

Elsa didn't look up.

Anna quickly removed the other glove with less grace then the first and Elsa stiffened in pain but she pushed it to the back of her mind. She deserved it.

Anna shakily took Elsa's hands in her own. Inspecting the raw, bleeding, skin before her. Ice and frost rimmed the edges of her sisters hands and were stained crimson around the cuts that were criss crossed all over her hands.

Elsa turned her head away, she couldn't take it anymore.

Elsa let the first tear fall and was quickly followed by a second and a third.

Without hesitating Anna pulled Elsa into her chest letting her older sister bury her face into her shoulder. Anna could feel the icy, cold tears soak though her thin shirt and felt the coldness of Elsa's ice dress as she pressed herself against the younger girl.

Anna let out a shaky breath, it clouded in front of her face due to the snow that she hadn't realize was falling.

Elsa lost control as another sob shook her shoulders.

Anna gently ran her fingers through platinum locks, whispering words of comfort, as she sniffed back her tears.

Elsa felt Anna shift in her arms. Felt the younger women running her hands gently thought her hair. Knew that Anna was just trying to comfort her, but all Elsa wanted to do was kiss her.

Elsa felt the rooms temperature drop even further and more snow fell uncontrobably.

Elsa felt her heart break. Then the cold sensation returned but she ignored it.

"It's okay, Elsa," Anna whispered softly into her ear. "I've got you."

Elsa could practically hear the tears in her sisters voice.

Anna was crying. Because of her.

* * *

Three nights later Elsa awoke to a loud scream. It took less then a second for her to know that it came from Anna.

The queen was out of her bed instantly and forgetting all dignity threw open her door, hitched up her squirt and flew down the hall.

Once Elsa rounded the corner to Annas room she saw Kai, Gerda, Cletus and a few other newer servants surrounding the outside of the princesses door.

Cletus turned to the sound of her bare feet on the carpeted ground, his breath clouding before him due cool aurora of air that hung around the queen, "Elsa." he motioned her forward with his free hand, the other holding a lite lantern.

Elsa looked around the group, "What happened?"

Gerda shrugged looked scared out of her mind, "We don't know, your majesty."

"She just started screaming," broke in one of the newer servants. One Elsa couldn't put a name to.

"Okay," Elsa stepped forward resting her hand on the door handle and turned back to address the others, "Gerda please, if you could, bring us some hot chocolate. And the rest of you may return to your rooms or other duties."

Elsa waited as Gerda headed off in the direction of the kitchen and the others quietly filed away. Except for Cletus.

The young guard stepped forward, "Your majesty," bowing his head, "if you'd like I would be more then happy to stand guard-"

Elsa interrupted him before he could finish, "There is no need for that, Cletus."

Cletus took another step forward, "Really, it wouldn't be of any bother."

Elsa shook her head, "No, it's quite alright."

Cletus nodded his head, "As you wish."

Elsa gave a slight nod in return, dismissing him.

Taking his leave the officer turned and made his way down the hallway and as he rounded the corner the light from his lantern faded, leaving Elsa alone in the darkness.

Elsa quickly opened the door and was met with same darkness as was in the hallway.

Slipping quietly inside, she shut the door and before she could make her way over to Annas bed a soft voice flittered up in the darkness, "Elsa?"

Elsa stiffened, "It's me, Anna. Are you alright?"

Elsa herd Anna shifting and soon a candle was lite on her night table beside her bed.

Elsa relaxed. Anna looked fine. Though Elsa noticed her hair was still in her two signature plaits and dark cycles were starting to form around her eyes.

Anna wasn't sleeping well.

Elsa moved over to the side of Annas bed, sitting down and taking the younger girls face between her hands, "Anna, what's wrong?"

Annas lip started to quiver, "I-I've been having nightmares."

"About what?"

Brushing her coppery red bangs from her forehead, Elsa looked into Annas tired, watery eyes.

_She'd been crying._

Elsa felt her her heart clench and her chest tighten.

_Oh Anna..._

Anna visibly swallowed, Elsa saw her throat bob. She practically herd it.

Elsa scooted closer, cupping her cheek, "It's okay Anna, you can tell me anything."

Anna took in a shaky breath, fighting back a sob, "I dreamt, about when I-I froze and in my dream I wasn't- I couldn't save you..."

Elsa shook her head, begging Anna silently to stop. She had figured it had something to do with that.

Elsa had had her fair share of nightmares.

A soft knock on the door made Anna jump.

"It's okay," Elsa reassured her, turning toward the door as Gerda entered carrying two cups of steaming hot chocolate, "It's just Gerda."

Anna relaxed as Gerda handed her the cup of hot liquid.

Elsa took a sip, cooling it with her powers before it touched her lips. It tasted fantastic.

Anna moaned as she to tasted her own, it too cool. Thanks to Elsa.

"Wow, I think I've died and gone to heaven."

_I think that every time I see you. _

Elsa set her cup down on the bedside table beside Annas own.

"Elsa?" Anna asked.

"Yes?"

Anna scooted over slightly in her bed and lifted up the covers, "Can you stay with me tonight?"

Anna continued nervously when Elsa hesitated, "I just- I don't want to be alone."

Elsa smiled, mentally slapping herself,"Of course."

S_he just wants someone to comfort her._

The queen quickly stood and blew out the candle plunging the room back into darkness and moved to Annas bed, settling in.

As Elsa got situated under the plush covers, Anna shifted. Elsa felt a strong arm wrap around her stomach, pulling her closer. Anna rested her head on Elsa's chest. The older all to aware of Annas heads' position.

"I love you, Els'."

Elsa relaxed running her hands threw her little sisters hair, undoing her braids.

"I love you, too."

_So much. _

Annas breathing quickly evened out and Elsa was happy she was able to help her sister relax enough to sleep.

_At least she is sleeping,_ Elsa thought, _you haven't slept right since that incident in your office three days ago._

It was true. Elsa hadn't slept right since that day.

How could she?

She had scared Anna as well as herself and Anna had seen how broken she truly was. Even since the Great Thaw.

_Anna had probably thought things were getting better. Back to Normal even._

Whatever could be considered normal for the two of them.

Elsa closed her eyes, _I'm just going to focus on being the best sister I can be for Anna...and be the Queen Arendelle deserves. _

Its what her parents would have wanted and more.

Elsa buried her nose into Annas soft hair and breathed in her warm, comforting sent.

_It's okay Anna, _squeezing the younger girl to her, _I've got you._

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will be fun! Hopefully I can get to one of the scenes I really want to write. **

**Sorry for the late update btw:/**

**Even though I was on Spring Break I figured I would have had a ton of free time to write, life and my job got in the way. **

**I promise not all chapters are going to be Elsanna centric. I'll incorporate some other characters as well. Unless...you guys want Elsanna/sisterly fluff? That's fine, too;) let me know on that one!^^^**

**Remember, reviews are much appreciated. I would love to hear what you guys think. **

**Until next time:) **


	4. Chapter 4- Lines Crossed

**A/N: Okay so the plots going to start picking up. **

**If you guys have any ideas for future chapters or feedback, I'm always open to hear them! **

**Like always, please enjoyyy:)**

**Chapter 4- Lines Crossed **

Anna rolled over and glared at the clock.

She sighed heavily when she made out, thanks to the moonlight streaming thought her window, that it was almost 2 in the morning.

She had slept for a few hours after falling asleep in Elsa's arms, the feeling of her sister holding her close and running her hands through her hair comforted her.

But now she just couldn't sleep.

Rolling back over, she faced Elsa's sleeping form.

_Gods_, the young Princess thought, _she's so beautiful. _

Reaching out and gently tucking a loose strand of platinum blonde hair behind her older sisters ear, Anna gently trailed Elsa's flawless features with her fingers. Ever so lightly gliding them across Elsa's pale skin that glowed in the moonlight streaming through the window.

_She's so perfect._

Anna smiled softly as she thought about the reason her sister was beside her in bed now. She was here because Elsa had wanted to comfort her after her nightmare.

That, and Anna had asked her to.

Anna shrugged it off, not caring. Her sister was here now, finally with her like Anna had always wanted. Anna remembered all the times she stood out of Elsa door and begged her to come out. All the times she tried luring her out with cookies or chocolate or the promise that Anna would read her one of their favorite stories from when they were kids.

Anna sighed she remembered that story. Elsa used to read it to her almost every night before they had gone to sleep. Anna always climbing up into Elsa's bed after their parents kissed them good night and left the room. Anna remembered snuggling under the covers, being as close to Elsa as possible. Her older sister; her idol, the reason Anna smiled like a idiot sometimes, her entire life. Everything Anna wanted and needed in her life currently resided in the bed next to her.

Anna felt her eyes water. She blinked back tears as she moved slightly closer to Elsa's sleeping form, their faces facing each other. Anna remembered the story from their childhood well.

She remembered always picturing herself as the strong brave Knight who faced all of the beautiful Princess fears. To Anna that beautiful Princess had always been Elsa.

Anna reached out her hand again and ran the back of her fingers gently over Elsa's cheek. The feeling of her cool, smooth, flawless skin under her hand gave Anna the simple feeling of comfort. The comfort of knowing that Elsa was here now. Knowing that she was never going to run away from her fears again, if Anna could help it.

Anna would always be there for her sister, no matter what. Her sacrifice had proven that. Anna wasn't going anywhere.

Elsa was her entire world.

Anna smiled. "For the first time in forever Elsa, I'll be right here."

Elsa shifted and Anna snatched her hand back, afraid that she had woken her sister without intending to. But instead Elsa stretched, and rolled onto her back now facing the ceiling. Letting out a few sleepy moans, Elsa settled back down and let out a sigh. Her platinum blonde hair, turned silver by the moonlight, seem to glow and framed her face where it was spread out on the pillow. To Anna it was the cutest thing she had ever seen. Anna felt happy knowing that she was the only one with the privilege to ever be able to see Elsa like this. Elsa going from the regal, graceful queen she was around everyone during the day to this adorable, carefree persons who wasn't afraid to let out a snore once in awhile.

Anna loved it.

Anna _loved_ Elsa.

Anna never knew how much she could love someone until Elsa let her in again. Anna knew she had loved Elsa more than anything. She had died for her after all. But, as she got to know her sister for what seemed like to her was all over again, Anna felt as if she loved her sister even more.

She loved the way Elsa covered her mouth with her hand when she laughed and the way her eyes light up when doing so. She loved it when Elsa would sometimes use her powers to play pranks on Anna, like freezing her hot chocolate or sending a light flurry of snow down her shirt. Anna adored it when Elsa would talk about things that she loved. Especially books. Elsa loved to read. Anna had lost count of how many books Elsa had read from the castle library, it had to be at least all of them. Multiple times even.

Elsa shifted again, this time letting out a soft whimper. Anna blinked as the sound her older sister had made bared a name. But she couldn't quite make it out.

Elsa talked in her sleep again, her face scrunching up as if she was having a nightmare.

"Anna..."

Anna stared. Her name had come out of her sisters mouth breathlessly, almost desperately.

_Is she dreaming about something happening to me?_

Anna's silent question was practically answered when Elsa rolled into her side, eye brows furrowed and her arms wrapped around her abdomen. Anna quickly recognized that Elsa was undead scared.

Anna's heart broke seeing her sister like this. She never wanted Elsa to ever feel scared or unhappy and tried her best at not letting that happen. But hearing here call out her name fearfully in her sleep made it even more apparent to Anna that she needed to try harder.

Anna closed her eyes the images of her nightmares coming back. She remembered the one she had last night. She had had it many times since the Great Thaw and didn't understand why last night's had caused her to scream in her sleep.

Her dream had been about the very familiar scene of Hans about to kill Elsa. The auburn haired man standing tall over Elsa's broken, defeated form ready to strike the killing blow. In her dream, Anna had always rushed to save her, but was never fast enough. Every time Anna got just close enough, Hans' sword would come crashing down and sink into Elsa's back, her elder sister letting out a strangled cry that was almost to real to Anna.

When she had first had that dream it had scared her enough to to go to Elsa room that night and see if she was okay. Elsa being the light sleeper she was, would always wake up and ask if everything was alright. Anna would say yes, though Elsa would see right through the lie and give Anna the offer to sleep in her bed with her. Anna would never say no and pressed right up against Elsa as the older wrapped her arms around Anna and whispered soft words of comfort. Anna would usually fall sleep soon after that, glad knowing that her big sister was actually safe. Eternally grateful that she, herself had actually saved her from Hans.

Anna knew Elsa could protect herself. Elsa had told Anna the story of how the Dukes men had tried to kill have in her Ice Palace and Elsa had fended them off on her own. Anna knew she shouldn't have anything to worry about, but still. She felt as if she owed it Elsa to protect her for the rest of her life. Anna wouldn't let anything happen to her older sister if she could help it.

Elsa was her _everything_.

Anna silently wrapped her arm around Elsa's sleeping form and pulled Elsa closer. Resting her chin among soft platinum locks, Anna gently breathed in Elsa's cool crisp sent. Elsa always smelled of fresh, soft snow and peppermint. Anna never understood why Elsa smelled of peppermint, she didn't even have any perfumes or bathing gels that smelled even close to it. Anna had checked. But still, she did.

And Anna loved it.

Holding her sister close reminded Anna of just a few days ago when Elsa had broke down in her office after Anna found her with the gloves.

Anna had been a little upset at seeing the gloves again, but had been more concerned about Elsa's hands being all cut up.

_Why would she hurt herself with her own powers? _Anna thought.

Anna had tried to figure it out as she had held Elsa to her, Elsa's face buried into her neck. Cold, frosty tears soaking into her shirt and make-up staining the fabric, but Anna had cared less. All that mattered was Elsa.

Anna sighed as she buried her face into Elsa hair, squeezing Elsa tightly to her Anna landed back slightly.

Looking into the beautiful face of her sister, who seemed to have relaxed and beat the nightmare she may or may not have been having. Anna seemed more certain of this one thing then she had ever been for anything in her entire life.

Leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss on her sisters cheek. But, due to the darkness of the room Anna was slightly off. She instead kissed the corner of Elsa's mouth.

Anna blushed. Thanking the gods her sister was asleep and that there was no body around to see the painful blush that enveloped her face.

Anna settled back down snuggling Elsa to her. The older girl shifting slightly and nestling her face into Anna's neck.

Anna was glad she had her sister in her arms keeping her safe and chasing her bad dreams away. _The_ _Knight and Princess _story Elsa used to read to her when she was little came fluffing back. She remembered her favorite part of the whole story. It was when the brave Knight had fended off the Princesses attackers and saved her, proclaiming the she was the 'Princess of his heart'.

Anna smiled. _I'll always try and be _your _Knight._ She thought. _But you won't be the Princess of my heart, instead you'll be _my_ Queen. _

Elsa shifted her position under the covers. Without opening her eyes, she furrowed her brow in confusion at feeling a warm heat emanating off of something under her.

The drowsy blonde slowly blinked open her eyes and was met with a sea on sleek, fiery strawberry blonde hair. Elsa's waited for her eyes to focus as the sea of red slowly gave way to smooth, sun kissed skin. Which was dotted with countless freckles that Elsa herself had tried to count hundreds of times.

But always seemed to fail.

Though Elsa was given the opportunity almost every morning to wake up next to such a beautiful person, she never truly understood just how grateful she truly was.

Studying the way the early sun light danced off the tan skin of her baby sister, highlighting her fiery red hair that was splayed across the pillow they been sharing. Elsa reached out her hand and gently brushed her bangs from her face.

Without thinking, her hand seemed to take on a mind of its own; she ran her fingers over the freckles that dotted Annas cheek. Elsa's eyes then were drawn to Annas partially opened lips. A shallow breath escaping between the supple, smooth skin with each breath Anna took in her sleep.

Elsa studied how smooth Annas lips looked and how they would feel on her skin. She couldn't help herself. For some reason, she felt as if the smoothness and the thought of it should remind her of something.

Elsa blushed.

She remembered last night well. It was practically imprinted in her memory forever.

_She had been so close. Her lips were nearly on mine. _Elsa shivered,_ if she would have just went over just a little bit more..._

Elsa's mind came to a screeching halt. _She's your sister. Like that one morning she was just being affectionate. It'll never happen. _

_No matter how much you want it to._

Elsa sighed and moved to sit up. Rubbing her face with her hands, she began running over what she had to get done. Today was going to be a long day. Her mind was already racing with the thought of all the papers and trade documents waiting patiently for her in her office.At least she didn't have a meeting today, that was tomorrow.

Elsa couldn't help but let out a grown at the thought of another, what would most likely be, a two hour meeting.

Elsa threw up the covers and climbed out of Anna's bed. Walking over the vanity she looked over her reflection in the mirror. Her left over make up after the bath the night before was partially smeared, but could easily be fixed.

With a simple wave of her hand Elsa's night gown turned from, the simple comfortable fabric she wore to bed, to an icy bodice. Paired with a slim, formfitting dress. Finished with a pure ice trailing cape dotted with snowflakes.

Elsa turned back toward the mirror and inspected herself again. With a positive hum of approval, the queen got to work on her hair. Beginning the process of weaving the platinum locks into her signature braid. As she did so, her gaze traveled to the sleeping form of Anna reflected in the mirror from behind her.

Turning to look at the sleeping form of her sister, Elsa couldn't help but think about what happened the night before. She still was confused about why Anna hadn't fully talked about her nightmare.

Elsa was aware Anna had had nightmares before. She had come to the older girls room countless of times, asking to spend the night with her. Elsa had never refused. Though Elsa never pressed on what the nightmares had been about exactly, she wished she would have, it could have helped.

_You had nightmares to deal with if your own;_ a voice in the back of her head told her. _You couldn't deal with the added stress of worrying about Annas, too. _

Elsa sighed. _Still_, she thought, _I should have been a good big sister and asked anyway. To let her know I'm here, ready and willing to listen. _

Elsa turned away, finished up with her hair and started in her makeup. When she was finished, she walked over to the side of the bed Anna was currently still sprawled out on. Obviously Anna was enjoying having the bed to herself.

Elsa giggled as she leaned over the bedside, right above Anna. Moving her younger sisters hair from over her ear. Almost teasingly ghosting her fingers over her skin, Elsa felt herself blush.

"Sleep tight, Anna." Elsa whispered.

Leaning back slightly so she could look down upon Annas sleeping face.

The memories of last night came rushing back. The feeling of warm soft lips on the corner of her own overwhelmed her senses.

Elsa smiled as she moved hand to gently cup Annas cheek and leaned down. Before she could stop herself, before we mind and any rational thought she had left screamed at her to stop Elsa rested her lips gently on Annas smooth skin.

Her eyes fluttered close at the simple feeling of Annas warm skin under her lips, which were always cool. A warm feeling settled in the pit of her stomach and moved down; it wasn't a bad feeling but the opposite.

It felt good.

It felt _right_.

Elsa moved back, smiling down at the person who meant everything to her and moved to bring the covers more over Annas sleeping form.

Anna shifted and stretched moaning in her sleep. The younger slowly blinked open her eyes and looked up, smiling at the fact that Elsa was the first thing she saw. "You look pretty."

Elsa blushed, "Thank you, Anna. I was just tucking you in before I left."

Anna yawned, "You always get up so early." She snuggled back under the covers, pulling them up to her chin, "I never get why."

Elsa smiled. Moving toward the and door stopping with her hand on the knob, she turned back the to half lidded teal eyes staring at her from under the plush blankets. "Well when you're Queen, some things are just better tackled in the morning."

Anna opened her mouth, but was interrupted by another yawn.

Elsa giggled again, "I'm not surprised you're tired, you stayed up pretty late last night."

Anna furrowed her brow, "H-how'd you know I stayed up late?" Anna moved to sit up slightly, now more awake. "You were asleep."

Elsa arched a brow, "Yes, but you kept moving around. I'm guessing you were just restless."

Anna just stared her face expressionless.

Elsa turned to face the door. Thankful Anna wouldn't be able to see her face scrunch up or the way her knuckles were white from how hard she was gripping the door knob.

_I'm not going to tell her I was awake when she almost kissed me. _Elsa decided silently in her head. _It was probably a mistake anyway. It was dark in the room after all._

Her heart slightly dropped at that.

_That's all it'll be,_ she thought bitterly. _A mistake. _

_But still, I _love_ her._

Anna moved to lie back down_, _"Well, I'll see ya later Els'".

Elsa couldn't help to think that Anna sounded kind of nervous.

"Yeah, I'll see you later Anna."

Without waiting for a response, the queen opened the door and was gone.

The blonde had left so quickly that she missed the movement from atop the bed. The sleepy red head brought a hand up to her face. Feeling her cheek gently, the read head blushed as she remembered the feeling of her sisters lips on her cheek. Elsa's cool lips on her own sent a shiver down Annas spine.

_Elsa kissed me_...

Anna sighed covering her face with her hands. The thought of last night and the way she had been so close to kissing Elsa in the darkness made her blush.

Anna groaned, _what am I going to do? _

Elsa moved the finished stack of papers over to the far side of her desk. Rubbing her temples, she sighed and rose to her feet, her legs stiff from sitting in the same position for so long.

Making her way around her large desk, she glanced down at the large stack of papers she had finished. It had taken her three hours to finish all of them. Elsa could swear the lines stating King of blah-blah, Queen of somewhere and Duke or Duchess hailing from the province of who cares, were forever permanently etched into the back of her eye lids.

Elsa gave the documents one last disdainful glare and turned away.

She needed a break.

Glancing around her office taking in the simple decor, she got distracted by the large oak wood clock that sat in the left corner of her study, alongside the wall beside the door.

The Queen jumped as a loud ding sounded from the wooded structure. Sounding that it was noon.

A knock on her door made Elsa look up from where she had been fiddling with the fabric of her gloves.

Moving her hands behind her back she called out, "Yes? Come in."

The door slowly opened and Cletus stepped in. Placing his hand over his chest be bowed his head, "Good afternoon your majesty."

Elsa nodded politely in return, "Good afternoon to you too, Cletus."

The blonde man smiled. "I was just wondering if you would like to come down to the training yard with me, I have some moves I'd like to show you."

Elsa arched a brow at this. _He's pretty bold at asking his ruling monarch to come with him somewhere. Shouldn't she be telling him why to do? _

Cletus seemed to catch himself, "I-I mean only if you wanted to." Glancing at the large stack of papers on her desk, he began to back slowly toward the door, "After all you do look pretty busy." His backed bumped against the door. "I deeply apologize for interrupting you." As he began to turn the knob Elsa reached out a hand.

"Wait."

Cletus's stopped and turned a surprise gaze into his queen. His amber eyes wide.

Elsa smiled reassuringly, "It's alright I was done working for the day anyway."

The older man smiled as Elsa moved past him to open the door, "Besides," she turned back as she stepped out into the hallway, "taking my frustrations out on something sounds nice right about."

_Yeah taking out your frustrations on the fact that you're in love with your own sister. _

Elsa furrowed her brow as she and Cletus walked down the hall. The blonde man just one step behind.

"So..." Elsa herd the Officer draw out the word behind her, his deep voice causing her to look back. "What do you plan on training in?"

Elsa blinked at him, confused.

"We ahh," he picked up his pace until he was right beside her, somewhat looking down because of the height difference. "We left your ice err, frost armor or whatever you want to call it in your study."

The corners of Elsa's mouth twitched, "Ice-frost armor?"

The man blushed, "Um yes?" Then he shrugged, "I'm not really sure what else to call it."

Elsa rolled her eyes, "It's fine. Call it what you please." The started their descent down the stairs that would bring them to the door that would open up to the training yard. "It like any old armor just like your own."

Cletus shook his head in disagreement, "Are you sure about that?"

Elsa stopped. Cletus's took a few more steps in front of her but stopped as well. Turning back to face her.

Elsa tilted her head slightly, "What do you mean 'am I sure'?". She shifted, interlocking her hands behind her.

Cletus looked at her, surprised by her confusion. "Really, Elsa?"

Elsa felt a little taken aback by the drop of formality. She still was his ruler.

Cletus cleared his throat, catching his mistake, he continued, "I-I mean your Majesty. Sorry." The man bowed his head, a hand crossed over his chest as usual when he did so.

Elsa nodded slightly, "It's okay. Please go on."

Cletus straightened up and cleared his throat, "I've seen you train with Halvor and Burnrik both and in that time I've learned that what you wear is not ordinary armor. I've walked past you while you're wearing it enough times to know that it's ice cold to the touch."

Elsa smirked, "I _am_ the Snow Queen Cletus. And be that as it may, I created that armor myself."

Cletus smiled, "Yes and it's truly an amazing price of work."

"Thank You."

"Also," the man continued as they moved and stopped right in front of the two oak wood double doors that would lead them outside, "I'm just saying that if you truly got angry wearing that stuff and someone tried to touch you," Cletus shrugged his shoulders. "You could easily kill them with out having to even use your sword."

Elsa shook her head, "I've never killed anyone before, Cletus." Elsa rung her hands from where she had brought them out from behind her back. "I honestly don't know if I ever could."

Cletus's gaze softened, "Well, let's hope we never have to find out."

Elsa nodded, "Agreed."

The mans gaze flickered down then back up. Surprised. "Elsa why are you wearing gloves?"

Elsa froze. "P-pardon?"

Cletus motioned to her hands, "The gloves. Why are you wearing them?"

Elsa looked away, "Me and Anna had an...argument?" _Can I even call it that? I was the one who ran. Anna just wanted to help and I broke down and lost control. _

"An...argument?"

Elsa looked back at him ready for more questions.

His brow was furrowed, but he didn't say anything. His gaze was unfocused as if he was lost in his own thoughts.

Elsa cleared her throat, trying to gain his attention. "Cletus, are you alright?"

The young man snapped his eyes back at her from looking at something past her. Shocking his head and smiling he reassured her, "Yes. Sorry." Looking back at the gloves then to her. Raising his hands, "I'm not going to press. What ever your reasons are, I'm going to respect them."

Elsa couldn't help but smile. _That was really nice. "_Thank you._"_

He shook his head again, "No problem." Stepping back and swiftly opening the door to the training yard where Elsa could already here the yelling of men and the clanking of metal on metal.

Smiling he looked at her, "Ready to show me what you can do?"

The corners of Elsa's lips twitched with the beginnings of a smile as she stepped past him and out into he sunlight.

She couldn't help but think of Anna in the moment. Elsa sighed.

She needed a distraction.

"Just promise you won't go easy on me."

Cletus let out a deep chuckle, "I'll have to worn you, your majesty. When I make a promise I keep it."

Elsa flashed him a smile, "Good. Then we're on the same page."

Anna sighed flopping down on the large bail of hay that sat along the wall on the castle stables.

"I just don't know anymore, Kristoff." Anna said flatly as she stared blankly up at the ceiling from where she was currently laying on her back. "One moment Elsa's happy and hugging me and the next she sad and abounding me."

"Hmmm," Kristoff scratched his chin, pausing in the middle of brushing Svens back, "I don't know, why don't you try talking to her again?"

Anna shook her head, "Remember what I told you happened the last time I tried that?"

"Yeah you said she froze her office and broke down."

Anna sat up, "Yeah and she was wearing her gloves again." Pushing herself off of the prickly hay bail, she began to pace across the length of the small corner of the barn. "Gods, I thought she was over those things. I wish she would just tell me what's wrong instead of keeping it from me."

Kristoff shrugged, "Maybe it's Queen stuff."

Anna threw her hands up in the air, slightly irritated. "No, she would tell me something like that."

Kristoff went back to brushing Sven as Anna continued o pace. After the mountain man gave his best friend a few more long, strokes he put the brush down and rummaged through a couple of large bags that were placed along the wall. Making sure everything was in order he looked up at his red haired friend, who was still pacing mumbling quietly to herself.

Kristoff sighed, "You're probably stressing yourself out over nothing."

Anna shook her head but didn't respond.

Kristoff rose to his feet, "Why don't you come with me and Sven on out ice harvesting trip."

Anna still didn't answer, but her pacing slowed as if she was considering his offer.

"Who knows," the older man shrugged. "It just might relax you. Could be exactly the thing you need right now."

Anna stopped and looked over at him, her gaze troubled, "No," she answered quietly, "I think it's best if I stayed here. Thank you, though."

Kristoff nodded, "No problem."

An awkward silence fell between the two. Kristoff was immediately on edge, being quiet was not Annas strong suit and her not talking his ear off right now was making him uneasy.

"Anna?" The mountain man asked as he lifted the two large sacks of supplies onto Svens back. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Anna shrugged, "I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

Kristoff turned his head studying her for a minuet, "I dunno, you just seem...bothered by something."

Anna felt her heart skip a beat. _Does he know_?

Kristoff turned back to Sven, securing the sack to his side. "Is there any way that u can help?"

Anna scoffed to herself. _Yeah go ahead tell him. Tell him you almost kissed your sister and no matter what you tell yourself, you wanted to._

Anna tried to ignore the voice in her head. She just wished more then anything that it wasn't actually right.

_You know I'm right. _Anna closed her eyes._ You've always wanted her. Ever since you were little she's all you've ever wanted, all you ever thought about. _

Anna took in a shaky breath_, "I love her." _She whispered.

Kristoff stopped and turned, "What as that?"

Anna opened her eyes and flicked her gaze up from where she had been staring blankly at the floor. "I love her." She repeated more clearly this time.

Kristoff furrowed his brow, "Love who?"

Anna didn't answer right away instead she was lost in a turmoil of thoughts. Memories came flying back. Memories of all the times she had played with Elsa when they were younger. Even thought they both had been young, Anna had always thought Elsa was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Elsa and her did everything together and Anna remembered when Elsa had first locked her out. She recalled how angry she had been that door separated her from the one person she had ever known as her best friend.

Anna remembered when she had first seen Elsa after not seeing her in months. It had been shortly before Elsa's eighteenth birthday and mama and papa needed her to come to the dinning hall to discuss her birthday dinner.

Anna remembered waiting, not expecting much. She was just waiting to see her sister like any other day. But when the doors opened and Elsa stepped into the room Anna had been floored.

Thinking back on it now made a shiver run down her spine. Anna could picture Elsa then, clearly as if it happened yesterday. Her hair had been up in a bun, her bangs resting on her forehead more off to one side and a small braid was woven into the side of her head merging with her bun. She had worn a dark purplish blue dress that almost touched the floor and a matching coat. Anna remembered being confused by the white gloves she had worn then, now though she understood.

Anna remembered Elsa saying hello to her. Her voice had been so sweet and quiet, somewhat matching the innocent look on her flawless, beautiful face. Even then, Anna recalled, Elsa had harbored the coolness of ice. It looked beautiful and harmless on the outside but inside it was a swirling storm waiting to happen.

Anna hadn't cared the slightest. She was just alighted to have her sister talking to her for what seemed like the first time in forever.

When Anna had said hello back with her voice catching in her throat and her face reddening with a blush, Elsa had giggled. The older covering her mouth politely with her hand as she did so. Anna though it had been the cutest thing she had ever seen and couldn't have helped but smile.

Right then and there, Anna realized thinking back on it, right then was the moment she fell for Elsa and fell for her hard.

"Anna!"

Anna jumped at the sound of her name so loudly I her ear. "Wait, what?" Blinking her eyes she focused on Kristoff, who was now standing in front of her looking concerned.

"Are you alright, Anna? I called your name three times."

Anna nodded, "y-yeah, I'm fine." She started to back slowly toward the door. "I just really need to talk to Elsa."

Kristoff took as step after her, "Are you sure? Do you want me to come with you?"

Anna shook her head, "I think we need to be alone for this." _Yeah,_ Anna thought to herself, somewhat panicked. _We defiantly need to be alone. _

Anna stopped at the door turning her head she called out to her friend, "Thanks Kristoff, and I hope you and Sven have fun on your trip. Please, be careful."

Kristoff smiled, "You're welcome and we will. Good luck with," he motioned with his hand toward the door in the direction of the castle. "Everything."

Anna flashed him an uncertain smile, not sure how her talk with Elsa was going to go. "Thanks." _I'm going to need it._

Then she was gone. Her legs carrying her across the warm grass toward the castle.

She needed to find Elsa.

Elsa huffed falling back on to her bed. Great for the plush, soft covers that cradle her tired aching body. She was defiantly going to be sore in the morning.

Elsa slowly sat up winching as her back tightened up. _Gods, I could do with a hot bath right now. _

Elsa moved over to her dresser and released her hair from its bun, the long braid falling against her shoulder. Undoing it and running her fingers through it, Elsa glanced down to grab her brush, but something else caught her eye.

From under a large stack of older books and documents she had been using as references that day before and never bothered to put away, de spotted something she had never thought she would see again.

Pulling out a book made purely out of ice. She studied how the frost coated ice cover had held up over the years. It still held its flawless shine and the fine dusting of frost made the curved swirls that seemed chipped into the ice stand out alone the binding of the cover. Slowing running her fingers over the title etched into the front cover of the book, Elsa smirked. She instantly recognized the Nordic runes that spelled out we name.

She remembered when she had first come up with the idea of doing that when she was still really young. Elsa breathed out a laugh through her nose, _I thought I was so clever back then. _

Slowly lifting up the cover, Elsa flipped trough the first few pages stopping at one of the shorter entries.

Skimming her eyes across the slightly sloppy handwriting Elsa smiled. She remembered writing this when she was about seven years old:

_I had a lot of fun playing with Anna today. I love it when she gets excited before I use my magic...it's nice to have someone love it just as much as I do. _

Elsa slightly averted her gaze from the page, closing the book. _We used to have so much fun together. _Recalling the countless other entry's in the book, Elsa knew she would never be able to bear reading the later ones. _All the pain and loneliness I went through, _she gently grabbed the other books and moved over to the book shelf on the far side of her room.

_Though_, Elsa thought, _I did it myself. If only I had let Anna in long ago, it wouldn't have hurt as much_.

Elsa squeezed her eyes shut as she slipped the frost coated book back amongst the others on the large shelf. _If Anna ever found this and read what was in there from our time apart she would-_

A knock on her doorbroke Elsa from her thoughts. Turning she called a soft, "Come in."

Kai quickly opened the door stepping slightly inside the cooler room. Bowing low he addressed her, "Your Majesty, a carrier just dropped off a letter. I feel it is of great importance that you come to your study to address it."

Elsa arched a brow, a little confused. _If it's just a letter he could have brought it to me. _

_"_Why didn't you just bring it with you?"

Kai straightened up. His facial features were creased with an emotion Elsa couldn't quiet read. "It's from King Westerguard of the Southern Isles."

Elsa blinked. _Wait, what?! What could Westerguard want? The last they had talked was when he and a few representatives from the Isles came to discuss the situation about Hans. _

Elsastood, lost I her own thoughts. Kai looked around timidly, waiting for his Queen to answer. After waiting a few more seconds without a response and the temperature in the room slightly dropping, the head servant awkwardly cleared his throat.

"Uh, your Majesty?"

Elsa snapped to attention, "Yes, sorry," flashing a forced smile she moved closer to the door, gesturing with her hand for the head servant to lead the way. "Come, let's not leave his letter unanswered."

Anna ran up the stairs taking two at a time. Arriving at Elsa door, Anna quickly knocked; calling out a breathless announcement and forced her way inside.

The cool air that rushed to great her caught Anna a little off guard. _Is Elsa upset? _

Looking around the room Anna saw no sign of her sister anywhere.

Steeping farther into the room, Anna quietly shut the door behind her. Looking around Anna realized she really didn't know what exactly she was looking for.

_If Elsa catches me in here I'm dead._

Turning back toward the door, Anna moved toward in but stopped with her hand on the knob. Something was telling her not to go just yet.Thesun broke throw the window, lighting up the room. Anna turned back to glance around the darker purple and blue decor, the opposite to her own room which were pinks and greens, one last time. Seeing if she had truly missed something she was meant to find.

When something on the far wall caught her eye.

It was coming from the book shelf. The sun light was hitting it making something shine.

Anna was a little confused. _What shines on a book shelf? All there is on there are books._

Moving toward it, Anna could now make out, as she got closer, a book the stood out from the rest. It was a darker icy blue, it's binding dusted with frost and fancy swirls. Anna furrowed her brow.

Reaching out and plucking it from the rest of the darker brown and red covered books, Anna flipped it over examining the cover.

Judging by the fact it was made of ice and, in Annas opinion, a completely beautiful work of art, it must have been made by Elsa.

_No matter what Elsa makes, its beautiful. _

Running her hand over the cover, Anna tried to decipher what looked like a word etched into the ice.

Anna smirked as she finally read it. It said 'Elsa'.

"Yep," Anna said aloud, "Elsa defiantly made this."

Flipping open the cover Anna opened it to the first page:

_I had dinner with the family tonight. It was fun, though Anna didn't like her peas to much. So I ate them for her. I'm glad I did, otherwise mama and papa would not have let her leave the table. That would not have been fun. _

Anna giggled. _So, _she thought, _this is Elsa diary._

Anna felt guilty. _Maybe I should put it back. _

Moving to stick the book back where she found it Anna felt that strange sensation again._ Something _or_ someone _was stopping her.

_**Read it. **_

A voice inside her head shouted at her_.___Anna jumped and fumbled with the book nearly dropping it. Whipping around she scanned the room for signs of anyone else, some one who could be playing a joke on her. But no one was there.

Anna slowly turned back around and opened the book again, this time starting with an entry from the middle. Skimming over the header Anna was immediately drawn in because it read: _June 21, 1838. _

_That was my birthday. _Anna realized,_ my fifteenth birthday. Plus, it was when Elsa was still locked away from me. _

Looking back down Anna shimmed the passage:

_It's Annas birthday. I waist I could do something special for her, maybe make something for her using my powers. But I'm scared._

_What if I mess up? What if I hurt someone? Especially her. _

_I wouldn't be able to bear it. I wouldn't live with myself. _

Anna felt her heart break. It didn't feel right to read Elsa so full of doubt about herself. Things were so much different now.

Anna flipped the page and continued:

_Anna looked so beautiful. At her birthday dinner I just couldn't stop staring at her. When had the little girl that I knew ten years ago grow up? _

_It hurt that I missed that. I really wished I could have been there...it could have probably changed things. It could have stopped me from falling in love with her, but then again probably not..._

Anna nearly dropped the book.

_Wait, what!?_

Anna skimmed over the last sentence, again and again thinking she must have read it wrong. But she didn't. It was there. Written neatly down in Elsa's fancy handwriting. Anna couldn't believe it.

_It could have stopped me from falling in love with her...but then again probably not. _

The last sentence repeated in Annas head at least a dozen times before her train of thought came back.

_Elsa's in love with me?_

Anna flipped quickly through the the rest of the pages.Skimming over them, she realized they all mentioned her in some way. Ranging from_, Anna looked pretty, _to_ Anna makes me laugh and smile, _and admittedly her favorite:_ She's my whole world. _

_I'm her whole world..._

Anna felt her heart flutter in her chest. Her mind was whirling, it was becoming hard to focus on one thought at a time.

_Okay, Elsa's in love with me...no big deal. I-I mean,_ Anna started pacing; placing the book on its side on the shelf. _I-I love her, too._

Anna stopped and asked herself, _"_How much do I truly _love _her_?" _

But before she could answer or even think, the sound of a door knob tuning caused Anna to jump.

Whipping around she saw Elsa's door slowly opening. Looking around wildly for an escape, but finding none Anna began to panic. Spotting Elsa's book still sitting on its side on the shelf Anna leapt forward and grabbed it. Anna turned to face Elsa's as she stepped into the he room hiding the book it behind her back.

Elsa looked surprised, "Anna?"

Anna smiled awkwardly, "Hey, Elsa!"

Elsa arched a brow curiously.

Anna laughed nervously as she inched slowly toward the door, her back facing away from Elsa's view. "I-I was just going to go see Kristoff and Sven..."

Elsa crossed her arms over her chest, stepping in Annas way. Blocking the door. "Didn't Kristoff leave on his trip for the week?"

Anna froze.

_Crap..._

Biting her lip and looking at any thing but Elsa, Anna shrugged. "I guess I forgot about that."

Elsa nodded slowly looking smug, "Mhh-hmm, right. You _forgot_." Raising her hands and putting air quotes around the last word, Elsa flashed a stunning smile.

Anna couldn't help but smile back. _Gods_, she thought,_ she's so beautiful._

Elsa stepped forward, "So what do you have behind you back?" Anna jerked away as Elsa tried to reach behind her.

"Uh, nothing..."

Elsa raised her brow, but didn't answer. Instead she glanced at the book shelf behind Anna. Anna watched as her sister gaze returned to her for about a second then snapped behind her, her sisters face growing pale.

Annas heart dropped.

"Anna..." Elsa asked shakily, "where's that blue book that was on that shelf?"

Anna slowly brought the book out from behind her, "Elsa please don't be-" but Elsa snatched it from her before she could finish.

Her sister examined the book, her eyes flicking all over the cover. Running one hand through platinum locks Elsa looked up and Anna felt her breath catch in her chest.

_Elsa was crying. _

Elsa narrowed her eyes, "Did you read it?"

Anna nodded.

Elsa sniffed, "H-how much did you read?"

Anna didn't answer.

Elsa took a step closer. Throwing the book down onto her vanity which stood a few feet away with a load thump.

Anna jumped.

"Anna," Elsa's voice had dropped to a shaky whisper. "How far did you read into that book."

Anna swallowed hard. She could have sworn even Elsa could hear it. "F-far enough."

Elsa's face fell, completely expressionless and became whiter then usual. Her fists were pressed against her sided her arms crossed over her middle.

Anna put her hands up, signifying for Elsa to calm down. It was snowing.

"Elsa, it's okay I'm not mad-"

Elsa threw her hands up, letting out a frustrated yell. "Really Anna?!"

Elsa barged passed her and stopped by the side of her bed closest to the door. Turning back, she gifted Anna with a broken expression.

"Well," Elsa whispered, shrugging. "Now you know."

Anna didn't know what to say.

An awkward silence fell between them and Elsa turned away.

Anna stepped forward and placed a hand gently on Elsa's shacking shoulders, "Elsa don't worry," she soothed. "I'm right here."

Elsa jerked away.

Anna started, taken aback.

Elsa buried her face into her hands. When she picked her head up, her eyes were wet and puffy. Tears streaming down her face. Anna felt her own eyes water.

"Anna how can you be so calm about this? You just found out that I'm in love with you. How is that in any way okay? We're sisters! It's wrong!"

Anna shook her head, wanting to tell her to stop but unable to speak past the lump of emotion in her throat.

Elsa continued, "I don't deserve you. I don't deserve to have you stand here and tell me that you'll love me no matter what. I'm a _monster_..."

Elsa began to pace and a light snow began to fall.

Anna felt a tear roll down her cheek, "Elsa you're not a monster."

But Elsa didn't listen.

"I'm sorry," her sister apologized. "You don't deserve this. I don't know what to to do. I don't blame you if you hate me, I hate myself. You deserve a normal happy life. A-a life without me."

"What?" Anna took a step closer, "Elsa please just-"

"Get out."

Anna froze. "What?"

Elsa wasn't looking at her. The older of the two was watching the snow fall silently on her bed.

Elsa closed her eyes. _What have I done? _Here she was, about to lose her only friend and the only person she had ever loved and she just tells her leave.

_"_No_."_

Elsa turned, "No?"

Anna moved closer. "No, you're not pushing me away again Elsa. I won't let you. So what, you're in love with me. Big deal."

Elsa blinked, her expression unreadable.

Anna continued, "I love you, too. I-I mean I don't really know it what way exactly but, umm yeah. It's still there in a way, ya know?"

Elsa stood mouth hanging open.

_Wait, what?_

Anna tucked some loose hair behind her ear, averting her gaze from Elsa's. Her cheeks were tinted pink.

_"_I'm as confused as you are..."

Elsa really didn't know what to say. She was shocked to say the least. Inside her chest, she felt her heart flutter. She almost felt happy. But that happiness was short lived and was quickly replaced by anger.

_Conceal it, don't feel it Elsa. You know it wrong. It can never happen. _

Elsa felt the breath catch in her chest.

The voice inside her head was right, this could never happen. Like Anna said, they were both clearly confused.

I have to let her go.

"Anna please..."

_Don't let her go._

Anna looked at her sister, feeling hopeful.

"Please leave."

_Please, stay!_

Anna stared. Her heart dropping.

Elsa wrapped her arms tightly around her middle, looking vulnerable. "I-I just-" Anna watched as her sister ran her hands trough her hair and let out a deep breath. Elsa then looked back up at Anna, her face more serious. "I just need some time alone..." Her voice was barely a whisper.

Anna shook her head, knowing that if she walked out that door now she may not see her sister for a long time. Elsa had locked herself away for thirteen years; she could easily do it again.

Anna wouldn't allow it.

"No, Elsa." Anna whispered gently as she stepped closer and Elsa took as step back in response. "You're not running away this time, we're going to talk about this. Okay?"

Anna inclined her head to try and grab Elsa's attention, who was staring blankly at the ground.

"Elsa," Anna grabbed Elsa's hands and the latter jerked her head up to stare at Anna, shocked. Her eyes glazed over with unshed tears. "It's okay, please talk to me."

Elsa shook her head desperately, her lip quivering. "I'm sorry, Anna I-I can't..."

Anna stared at her sadly, "You can't or won't?"

Elsa just wrapped her arms around her middle, turning her head away. Her face was scrunched up as if she was battling something inside herself. Anna could only imagine what she was going through.

A heavier snow began to all and Anna slowly backed toward the door, "I-I'm leaving now Elsa, okay?" Anna reached behind her for the door knob. "I'll be in my room if you need me. I'm here for you."

Turing around and whispering silently, almost to herself. "_I love you."_

Slowly opening the door Anna felt a tear roll down her cheek. Her heart breaking at the thought that her sister might be shutting her out again.

"_Anna, wait_..."

A soft voice behind her made Anna stop with the door slightly ajar. Before she could turn to see what Elsa wanted, she felt a cool hand slip into her own. The cool hand quickly pulled her around to face its owner and Anna felt soft, cold lips pressed against her own.

Her whole body froze. Time seemed to stop as Anna felt Elsa glide her lips gently over her own. Wet lashes brushed against her face and she stiffened. Her mind going completely blank except for one single thought:

Elsa was _kissing_ her.

Elsa pressed forward, pushing Anna against the door, closing it with a thump. Her sisters cool hands digging into her hips.

Anna knew she should pull away, this was wrong. Sisters were not suppose to kiss like this. They weren't suppose to kiss _at all_.

But some how, some way, it just felt right. Anna felt like she almost _wanted_ this.

Focusing back onto the girl in front of her, Anna felt Elsa starting to pull away. Anna panicked. She knew that if Elsa stopped now, reality would set in much faster then what either girl wanted.

So, she did the only thing she could think of: she kissed back.

Anna brought her hands up to Elsa jaw, timidly running her fingers over her sisters smooth skin, snaking them to the back of her neck and pulling her closer.

Anna felt a cool tongue run along her bitten lip. Knowing Elsa was asking permission silently, Anna obliged.

But before Elsa took it any further, she jerked away. The kissing and touching ending almost as soon as it had begun.

Anna leaned back against the door, panting heavily, her eyes half lidded. Her mind was racing. _What was that?!_

Elsa panicked, "Oh gods, no, no, no-no?!"

Anna regained some of her senses, though her mind was still a little fuzzy from the sudden kiss. "Elsa, please don't freak out. We can talk-"

"Please just-", Elsa buried both her hands in her hair, her eyes clouded with sadness and pain. "Anna,I'm so sorry. I-I need to be alone." Elsa's voice broke at the last word.

Anna nodded to stunned to speak. First Elsa kisses her, then kicks her out.

Slowly turning and fumbling with the door knob, Anna quickly opened the door and shut it behind her. Once she was in the warmed hallway, Anna pressed her back against the door and slid down to the floor.

On the other side, Anna could here soft cries coming from her sister. A dull sliding noise along the door have Anna the incentive that Elsa, too had her back against the door. A mirror image of what Anna was doing from in the hall.

Anna hung her head back, staring up at the ceiling. Remembering every detail of the kiss. They were practically etched forever into her brain. Just remembering the feeling of Elsa pressed up against her sent shivers down her spine. Closing her eyes, Anna willed with all her faith for the gods not to hate her.

_Well_, she thought to herself. _You just found out how much you love Elsa. _

**A/N: It's finally finished. **

**I really hope you guys liked it, honestly I felt as if this chapter was all over the place. I wanted to make the kissing scene longer but felt as if it wouldn't work out right, since it was there first and came out of no where on Annas part. **

**The next chapter will move the plot forward. I have a vision for this story and I'm taking it there:) **

**Anyway, please review, follow and fav. And remember, reviews are greatly appreciated. **


	5. Chapter 5- Love is Forever

**A/N: I do not own ****_Frozen_****. Other A/N at the end of the chapter. **

**Chapter 5- Love is Forever**

* * *

Anna woke with a start.

Shifting under her covers, the princess could feel that her night gown was damp with sweat.

She wasn't surprised.

Bringing a hand up and pressing it over her eyes, Anna tried to hold back tears as the images of the nightmare she'd been having for the past three nights plagued her mind again.

_Elsa running away. Anna always a few steps behind but never being able to catch her. _

_They would always be running down a long, seemingly endless hallway. _

_Elsa always ran out through a large door. _

_SHe always being unable to follow. _

_ANam always found herself being left to beg Elsa to come back, but to no response. _

Until last nights rendition of the same nightmare.

_Elsa had told her she was done and was never coming back. _

_Anna was devastated and still tried to force past the door in her mind. _

_But it had frozen over. _

Anna let out a shaky breath.

_Why would she dream of Elsa saying something like that? She was in her room just down the hall. Right? _

Anna tried to fight back the over whelming sense of despair as she thought about everything that had happened the past three days.

_Well, _Anna thought sadly, _not much has happened since Elsa has been avoiding me__**. **_

Anna sat up in bed and pushing sweaty bangs out of her eyes, she rubbed her face with her hands.

_I really don't know what to do anymore._

* * *

Elsa stepped lightly as she possible could down the dark hallway.

Coming to a set of large white, double doors with pink and green flower designs on them Elsa couldn't help but stop and stare straight ahead almost blankly.

_What if Anna was awake? She would ask so many questions and it would make everything even more difficult, Elsa thought. _

Then the queen scoffed at herself. _You made this hard on yourself by kissing her and besides its 3 in the morning. Anna's definitely asleep. _

Elsa took a deep breath and grabbed the metal knob with a gloved hand. Feeling ice prick at her finger tips she willed it down and opened the door silently and stepped into the dark room.

The light from the hallway the stretched past the open door behind Elsa illuminated Annas room in a dim light.

Elsa gaze immediately flew to large bed that was against the right wall of the room when walking in. Movement on the bed made Elsa freeze until she caught sight of closed eyes and a messy head of strawberry blonde hair.

It was only Anna.

Elsa felt her heart clench.

She had been avoiding Anna since the kiss that they shared three days ago. Elsa being unable to face her sister again after that.

_I probably never will. _

Slowly shutting the door behind her, Elsa moved across the hard floor of her room toward Annas large bed. Making sure the boots she was wearing made as little noise as possible.

Kneeling beside the bed, Elsa reached out a hand and gently stroked Annas cheek lightly. Barely making contact with Annas warm skin.

Elsa tried to swallow past the lump that was coming in her throat.

_She's better off without you. _

Elsa removed her hand from Annas face and gently adjusted her little sisters covers.

"Well," Elsa whispered softly, the words being hardly audible. "This is good bye, I guess."

Anna shifted in her sleep. Mumbling out a few incoherent words, then settled back down again.

Elsa smiled sadly. "I'm sorry I did this to you."

The older gently traced her sister features with her eyes as much as she could make out from the moonlight shining through the window. Confiding everything that was Anna to memory.

Who knows if this was the last time she would see her.

Elsa ran the back of her fingers over Annas arm that was resting above her covers. Noting how soft her skin was even through her gloves.

"I'm done Anna," Elsa said. "You can have a normal life now. Without me messing it up and getting in the way."

Leaning forward Elsa felt her heart break as she pressed her lips softly to Annas cheek.

Taking a deep breath Elsa knew she would never forget Annas sent.

_Warm sun, fresh water and green grasses. That'll always be _my_ Anna. _

Pulling away, Elsa stood.

Not taking her eyes off the her sleeping sister, Elsa slowly backed toward the door.

Feeling a tear roll down her cheek, Elsa whipped it away and sniffed.

She hated goodbyes.

_But it's for Anna, _Elsa thought. _She doesn't need you here._

Opening the door, Elsa ripped her gaze off of her sister knowing if she didn't leave the room now she never would.

Stepping into the hall Elsa compose herself. Running through everything she would need and the notes she had left for her staff when they woke in a few hours.

_I know I promised that I would be the best queen for them and Anna but,_ Elsa moved swiftly down the hall stopping at her room and grabbing a bag that she slipped over one shoulder. _But they don't deserve a ruler who's in love with their own sister. _

Slipping quietly through the kitchen and exiting through one of the back doors the servants used Elsa made her way to the royal stables.

Stopping outside the small door, but not intending on going inside, Elsa waved her hands.

Frost and snow flew from her hands. Swirling around in front of her, Elsa watched as the cloud of frost and snow compressed into the form of a horse.

When the outline was made, the horse shook it's head and the rest of in materialized instantly.

Elsa smiled. Reaching out she gently stroked its frosty mane. Fog rising up from the noble beast because of how cold it was.

But that didn't bother Elsa.

"Alright," she whispered as she mounted her creation. "It's time to go."

The snow horse whined and snorted, frost and snow billowing from its mouth and nose.

Elsa tapped her heals into the side of the horse and jerked the rains. The beast took off immediately, racing down the stretch of grass toward the main court yard of the castle.

Elsa had made sure that all guards that were on duty tonight would stay away from the main gates and not patrol along the wall over looking the court yard on one side the bridge connecting Arendelle castle to the rest of the kingdom on the other.

They had thought it was strange, but Elsa had made it a queens order. And they didn't question it.

Without breaking stride the horse pushed past the main gates, Elsa closed them with a wave of her hand behind her, summoning a cool wind.

Easily the horse cleared the right, concrete railing on the bridge. Landing onto the water, the surface freezing upon contact, Elsa felt her heart break. She watched as the water bellow her snow horses ice hooves continued to freeze with each step and melting as it made its way across the water.

Elsa dared herself and looked back.

_Good bye Anna. Just know I did it for you. _

Elsa gripped the rains harder as she turned back around. She felt like a cowered again for running, but what else was she to do?

_I'll love you forever Anna. _

With her magenta purple cape, not the same one from her coronation, flowing out behind her the queen of Arendelle made her way across the warm water of Odin's fjord.

Leaving her life behind.

* * *

Anna made her way toward Elsa's office.

Seeing as her sister didn't show up to breakfast and Anna hadn't seen a servant leave with a cart of food that would be taken to Elsa, Anna had gotten worried.

Now heading to her big sisters office, Anna just wanted to make sure she was alright.

Rounding a corner Anna couldn't help but think that the castle was unusually quiet for this early in the morning.

_The servants usually have so much to do, _Anna thought._ What with breakfast, cleaning and making sure everything was ready for the day. I can't see why it would be this quiet?_

Coming to Elsa's office door Anna attempted to turn the door handle, without knocking.

But it was locked.

Anna furrowed her brow, "Why would Elsa lock herself in her office...?"

Anna then started to grow worried. The last time this has happened Elsa put on the gloves again and had her herself with her powers.

Anna closed her eyes trying to push away those thoughts. She hated just _thinking_ about it.

Pushing on the door Anna attempted to open it with force. Pushing harder the red head found the door still don't budge.

"Fine then," the princess shrugged and took a step back from the white door. "Be that way." And with a heavy kick the door opened.

Anna smiled, "There," stepping into the office, "nothing a little bit of brute force can't fix."

Looking around Anna noticed that the office was unusually dark for this time of day and seemed off in some way.

Anna furrowed her brow, she just couldn't put her finger on it but something definitely wasn't right.

Stepping toward the large window, which took up a large portion of the left wall of the office, Anna opened the curtains and was greeted a perfect view overlooking the fjord next to the castle.

Anna watched for a moment as a large ship passed through the the opening out in the water between the two watch towers the sat at the ends of the walls that ran around the perimeter of the village and along the castle itself.

Anna cast her gaze down to the water, hoping to catch a glimpse of the waves shinning under the summer sun. Instead she frowned, disappointed by the fact that they were more of a gloomy gray.

Glancing up at the sky, Anna realized that that's what they were reflecting.

_I really, really hope it doesn't rain._

Turning away from the window, Anna looked around noting that it seemed as if Elsa hadn't even been in here.

_Then how was the door even locked? _

Walking toward the open door Anna peered around and inspected the door handle and wasn't really surprised by what she found.

Anna shook her head and sighed.

_Of course,_ she thought bitterly. _Ice._

Shutting the door with an audible slam, she turned back to Elsa's desk.

_Elsa has to be hiding something if she's going to freeze her door shut and then just disappear. _

Walking over to her sisters huge oak wood desk, Anna wrenched open one the drawers but found nothing but old documents and crumpled up prices of paper. Shutting it, Anna preceded to go trough the other several drawers that made up Elsa's desk. She deliberately skipped the one that held all of Elsa's gloves. It was locked anyway.

Not finding anything unusual, Anna stood up. _What on earth could she be hiding from me? _

Scanning the top of the desk, Annas gaze fell on a neatly folded price of paper marked with the royal seal of Arendelles crocus in red wax.

Anna furrowed her brow as she picked it up and opened it. Skimming over the first sentence of the letter, Anna recognized Elsa's neat cursive and free flowing penmen ship. It was unmistakably the queens and Anna wasn't surprised her sister could write so neatly. To be the queen it was basically a requirement to write beautifully.

Anna pushed the thought from her mind as she continued withy he rest of the letter:

'_This letter is entitled to whom ever finds it within my personal study. I trust, that who ever is reading this, will inform Kai and Gerda properly without causing a panic among the other staff and castle inhabitants. _

_I, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, leave the throne to my sister, Anna, who will come of age in three years time. _

_I am sorry.'_

Anna nearly collapsed. Reaching out for the desk beside her, the redhead steady herself as she processed the words she had just read.

_What the hell Elsa! All you leave is a letter! _Anna was positively fuming as she tossed the letter onto the desk and stormed out of the royal study._ And leave the throne to someone who can barely go down a set of stairs without breaking her neck! _

Entering her room Anna quickly rummaged through the her closet and pulled out a forest green cloak, black tunic and dark brown boots and pants.

Quickly dressing Anna grabbed her bow and quiver and slung them both over her chest.

Inspecting herself in the mirror and being satisfied with what she saw Anna shook her head. "I bet you thought yourself to be clever, huh Els'?"

Opening her door and shutting it behind her Anna couldn't help but feel both sad and angry at the same time.

_Gods, why would- I don't- She could have-. _Anna took in a shaky breath as she fought back frustrated tears._ She could have came to me instead of leaving..._

Descending the stairs that lead down to the hall, Anna spotted both Kai and Gerda talking quietly with another group of castle servants.

Upon hearing Annas arrival the group turned their attention onto her and greeted her with low bows and gentle murmurs of 'good morning'.

"Good morning, Your Highness," Kai greeted her warmly, "I hope you had a fair nights rest?"

Without missing a beat Anna continued walking toward the door, "Good morning to you too, Kai." The older man straightened up as the rest of the group that had surrounded him moments before melted away. "I need you to fetch me a horse right away."

Anna sensed that larger man had stopped dead in his tracks behind her from where he had been following her in her rush to the door.

"Wha- what for, Your Highne-"

Anna turned as she reached the door, pressing her hands against the wood behind her back, "Please can you just- just not ask question and do the for me?"

Anna watched as the head servant had a inner struggle, battling between his own curiosity and will to serve without question. His answer fell to the latter: "Of course, Your Highness."

Anna flashed him a grateful smile, "Thank you, Kai."

The servant nodded, "No problem."

As he turned to go, he stopped and looked over his shoulder, " I hope you know how to make it stop snowing."

Anna froze.

_How did he-_

Then it hit her. Of course. It was snowing outside.

Anna nearly slapped the palm of her hand to her forehead, how on earth did she think nobody would notice?

Anna slowly turned to face the royal servant, the one she trusted most. He had served her family for years.

Anna nodded, "Don't worry I do."

Kai just started at her, his expression unreadable. "Do you know where to find her Majesty?"

"Yes, I do." Anna answered quietly. She really hopped she actually _did_ know.

Kai blinked, "Where?"

Anna didn't answer right away, not entirely sure of herself, but the only place she had thought of was the one place her sister had run to before. The only other place Elsa had been other then the castle. A place that was almost as beautiful and amazing as her sister.

Anna _definitely_ knew where to find Elsa.

"I'm going to the North Mountain."

* * *

**A/N: Wow it took me forever to update this. I'm really sorry about that. **

**Next chapter will be fun to write, a lot of fluff will be in that one and I hope you're all as excited about that as I am! **

**Any way, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I look forward to posting more for you guys!:) **


End file.
